1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a centralized power distribution unit which is used for performing centralized power distribution on stator windings of a vehicular thin brushless motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, automobiles with good fuel economy have been in high demand. As one example of automobile manufacturers' efforts to meet these demands, hybrid cars with super low fuel consumption have been developed. In particular, a hybrid car has been proposed recently which is provided with an auxiliary power mechanism (a motor assist mechanism) in which an engine provides the main power and a DC brushless motor assists the engine upon acceleration or the like.
The motor assist mechanism is subject to much constraint in installation, since a brushless motor constituting the motor assist mechanism is disposed in a limited space, for example, a space between an engine and a transmission in an engine compartment. Thus, such a brushless motor is required to have a thin configuration.
A thin brushless motor to be used in the motor assist mechanism of a vehicle includes a rotor directly connected to a crankshaft of the engine, and a ring-like stator enclosing the rotor. The stator includes many magnetic poles that have windings on cores, a stator holder that contains the magnetic poles, and a centralized distribution unit that concentratedly distributes currents to the windings.
As shown in FIG. 34A, a centralized power distribution unit used in a threephase DC brushless motor includes three ring-like bus bars 101, 102, and 103. Each of the ring-like bus bars 101, 102, and 103 includes a ring-like body 104, a terminal portion 105 projecting outwardly in a radial direction on an outer periphery of the ring-like body 104, and a plurality of tabs 106 each projecting inwardly in the radial direction on an inner periphery of the ring-like body 104. Each terminal portion 105 is electrically connected through an electric wire to a battery while each tab 106 is electrically connected through a respective electric wire to an end of a respective winding. When the three ring-like bus bars 101, 102, and 103 are energized, currents are concentratedly distributed to the windings corresponding to a U phase, a V phase, and a W phase. Consequently, the motor is driven.